


Closer to Flying 振翅欲飞

by xyoshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki





	Closer to Flying 振翅欲飞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer to flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410253) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



SamWilson以为他有个相当管用的gay达。考虑到他长大的那种环境，后来又是军队，完美的gay达可是个生存的必备条件。

现在他得把形容词改成“有个表面上看相当管用的gay达”了，因为他从来一点都没感觉到美国队长可能是gay的迹象，直到他遇到那个人的时候。第一次被扣圈的时候，他的gay达biubiubiu地狂响得简直要爆掉了，但他只是把它归为了痴心妄想的结果。

然而事与愿违，他的gay达还是在他每次被超过的时候狂响不已。想想以前它几乎从没让他失望过，所以这次也没什么理由觉得它出错了吧。

接着美国队长，抱歉，应该是SteveRogers，他做了一下自我介绍，停下来搭了个小讪。

想象这家伙在跟他调情？这绝逼是痴心妄想吧。

不过Sam倒真的是在调情了。Steve简直辣得荒谬，哦还不止呢，他浑身都流露出好人的气息，那种熊猫一样稀有的彻头彻尾的大好人。于是Sam不由自主地就跟他调起情来。

Steve在退伍军人事务部找到他的时候，那家伙还提议出去喝杯咖啡。那也不一定意味着他在跟他调情。Steve可能只是有点孤独，想找个人说说话。

他们真的一起喝了咖啡。谈话挺轻松愉快的，战争里的科技有了很大的变化，他们服役的地方也不一样，但在那之外还是有很多可以分享的经验。当Sam提到歌舞团女演员们的时候Steve微笑起来的样子——这家伙是个呆瓜，不过这一点本身也挺可爱的。

晚饭时间很快就到了，Sam决定带Steve去一家他知道Steve一定会喜欢的意大利餐馆。Steve确实爱死它了，超级士兵的胃口还真挺不错的，Steve和Sam还花了十五分钟才说服老板让他们付账，而不是免费招待美国队长。

他们一起走出了餐厅。

“这种情况经常发生吗？”

Steve笑起来。“干掉美国队长那么大份量的东西让我的身份再明显不过啦。”

“但你还是会付钱。”

“政府为我干这档子事付的薪水挺可观的。人民什么也不欠我的。”

Sam挑了挑一边眉毛。“真的？经历了那堆烂事以后，你还这么想？”

“你觉得他们会给所有老兵提供免费披萨吗？你知道的，有些人经历过比我更糟糕的事情，而他们没得到任何特权。”

Sam非常确定这种“一下丢失了七十年的时光，几乎所有认识的人都过世了”的状况比任何老兵经历的事情都糟糕。他也敢肯定Steve永远也不会承认这一点，而他不太想用一场辩论毁了这么可爱的一个晚上。

Steve显然也不想再深入探讨这个话题了，于是他接着说：“你真的在你家外面安了八个鸟窝？”

“如果你把街对面的那几个也算上的话，你想看看吗？”Steve点了点头。“有几对鸟儿每年都会回来的——”Sam聊起鸟来能滔滔不绝上几个小时，不过他通常也会留意一下听众是否流露出厌倦的信号（从打呵欠到干脆站起来从房间里走出去）。Steve看起来很有兴趣，Sam猜大概他是真心对别人的狂热小爱好抱有兴趣。

Steve可能真的全程一直在跟他调情，那才能解释为什么门一关上，Steve就把他按在门背后激烈地亲吻，然后又一路滑跪下去，给Sam来了一场近一年里最赞的口活儿。

在Sam还在努力想找回呼吸的节奏，拼命让自己不要瘫到地板上去的时候（他觉得他的腿恐怕再也支撑不住他的体重了），Steve仰望着他笑了起来：“我有七十年没带男人上过床了。如果现在规矩有变化，你可得告诉我。”

操，他应该能找出点可以反败为胜的回答的，但他说得出口的还有：“目前为止干的还不错。”操，美国他娘的队长刚刚给他吹了个箫，现在还跪在他面前，裤子里的家伙显然硬得像块石头，还在问他关于二十一世纪性礼节的问题。Sam敢确定刚刚那场口活儿之后他只剩下三个活着的脑细胞了，现在他还努力想让它们运作起来，而且，操，Steve笑得好像他完全知道自己刚刚把Sam的全部思考能力都从他的老二给吸出来了一样。“到床上去比较好。”

Steve清楚他在干什么。似乎就性而言，过去的半个多世纪里没发生多少变化。不过话说回来，人类结合在一起的方式只有很有限的那么几种而已。

除了一件事——“安全套——”

Steve耸了耸肩。“如果你想用的话。我不觉得你能传染给我什么，也不觉得你能被我传染点什么。”

“确定你不是什么性病携带者？”

Steve大笑起来。“打完血清以后我还没搞过那么多男人来验证一下呢。”

Sam小的时候，曾经看过学校里放的一个关于性病后果的恐怖录像，那让他做了很久噩梦。现在回想起来，他可以确定里边有些镜头是从僵尸电影而不是医学教科书里来的，不过那个录像当时在他的性观念形成期间简直起到了决定性的作用。他这辈子还真曾经有过一次无保护措施的性行为，当时他喝得实在太高了，以至于根本没留下什么印象（结果关于那个录像的噩梦卷土重来，即使在他把全地球已知的性病检测都做过一遍，拿到的全是阴性结果以后都久久没有消失）。

但他敢肯定Steve说的是对的。如果血清治愈了他之前的全部疾病，怎么可能还在之后让他能感染性病呢。

不幸的是，就在他把自己的性器整根推进Steve身体里的当口，关于“卧槽，我正在不戴套地干美国队长呢”的念头闯进了他的脑海里，逼得他不得不停下动作好憋回那一声笑。

Steve戳了戳他的脑门。“专心干活儿，大兵。”

Sam还是笑了出来。“你这是制造障碍呢，队长。”

Steve笑了起来。“如果是那样的话，我是不是应该在上面？”

“你军衔也压不过我。”他动了起来，只是让下身的动作换了个角度，但Steve迎合着他的动作回应了他，接着后面的对话就都被抛到了脑后。

如果他有理由去考虑一下的话，他当然会好好给Steve来点事后呵护，所以这事没什么让人惊讶的。真正让他惊讶的是这个拥抱那么富有包容力，当Steve亲吻他的肩膀时，那双强壮的双臂环抱着他，这真是个适合让人慢慢坠入梦乡的好状态。

Sam绝对不会承认在他醒来的时候发现床上是空着的时候，那阵击中了他的突如其来的失落（尽管他安稳地一觉睡到天亮，还有点好奇这只是巧合还是因为跟那双臂膀带来的安全感有关）。接着他认出了煎培根的味道。

他随便套了一条运动裤直奔厨房，在那里他发现Steve正在用一个平底锅煎着培根，另一个锅子里正做着煎薄饼。

“我在做煎薄饼配培根和枫糖，不过也还有多的鸡蛋，如果你比较喜欢——”

Sam一屁股坐在吧台边的凳子上，挑着一边眉毛说：“我说了你可以留下来吃早饭吗？”

Steve咧嘴一笑。“你不可能把刚给你做了煎薄饼的人踢出门的。”

Sam扑哧笑了出来。“那取决于煎薄饼有多好吃了。”

事实证明煎薄饼确实相当好吃。Steve还边吃边解释了一些，他更年轻一点的时候没多少机会做饭，因为经济一直很紧张，食物常常只是没什么形状的汤和杂烩，只有这样的做法才能让它们帮助一家人更久地维持生计，所以到了现在他只能自学做饭了。“我觉得我已经学会煎薄饼了，但意大利面还需要改进。”

“我想问问你需不需要什么人帮你试吃，不过你不需要别人的帮助就——”

“开始你还表示拒不收留我吃早饭呢，现在你又邀请自己来吃晚餐啦？”

“因为煎薄饼赞爆了嘛。”

Steve哈哈大笑起来，Sam简直有点受不住这样的画面，这直接成了他把Steve从洗餐具的水槽边拖上床的充分借口。

床上的第二轮到第四轮甚至比第一轮来得还棒。这自然而然地战胜了Sam原本关于洗洗衣服、出门看看鸟、跑跑步没准再打个盹儿的休假计划。

在床上的时候他能很好地跟上Steve的节奏，就像晨跑的时候一样，后者显然是不可能的。他感觉自己就要融化在床垫里了，以为自己的骨头全都变成了吉露果冻。超级士兵能做到的，对不？

Steve微笑着，侧着身子躺在他身边，一只手还停留在Sam肚子上。Steve已经，难以置信地，又半硬了起来。Sam榨净了全身最后一点精力才抬起手来握住了Steve的性器，但Steve拉开了他的手。

“你不用帮我的。”

Sam挤出一个歪着嘴角的笑：“让你就这么硬着显然太缺乏爱国心了。”

“我能自己解决。”

“我可以看吗？”

Steve用一只手环住了自己的性器：“你确定你还能看？”

“我要让你付出代价的。或许下个星期的什么时候吧。”

Steve咯咯地笑起来，继续撸动着自己的欲望，那就是Sam现在脑子里仅剩的思考能力里能幻想的全部了。Steve安静地达到了高潮，就像之前的第……这家伙今天到底射了几次了？

Steve告诉Sam他在贫民区长大，Sam猜那些薄得像纸一样的墙在过去的七十年里没什么变化。

“你打算继续维持现状吗？”

Steve靠过去吻了吻他。“或许不会，不过跟这么辣的家伙上床这件事嘛，我就不知道了……”

“你得搞定下一步的计划了。”

Steve咧嘴笑了笑。“我刚刚还在搞定你。”

“之前你还提到三十年的空窗期——”

“我本来可以找到可交往的对象，但我不想。我——我没法想象和什么我不想更深入了解的人上床。”他透过浓密的睫毛仰望着他，那绝对是个Steve特意练习过的动作，那双婴儿蓝的眼睛简直是训练有素的大杀器。“我想带去看电影的人。”

“你是在邀请我跟你约会吗？”

“你还邀请自己来吃意大利面了呢。”

“那听起来比较像是耐力测试，不像约会。”

“那好吧。Sam Wilson，你愿意和我去约会吗？”

“去个高端点的地方。”

“当然了。我得让我的男朋友过得充实点。”

Sam抱怨地呻吟了一声，Steve大笑起来。

\---

他没等到一次高端的约会。他等到的是跟一个红头发、浑身青一块紫一块的通缉犯一起出现在台阶上的Steve。他不知道那个红发的姑娘是Steve的什么人，所以他强忍着收回了关于Steve喜欢他家的早饭的评论。

突然之间他就又回到了战火中，但这次是在华盛顿，街道上的遭遇战，还有从家的方向驶来的公共汽车。他曾经做过一些关于把战火引回自己家里的噩梦，但这次甚至要比他的任何一场噩梦都来得诡异。

当他们被绑在神盾局的厢式货车里的时候，Steve脸上的表情已经告诉了他自己需要知道的Steve和Bucky之间的一切，不过，下一次他们独处的时候，他还是得问问。

“你和Bucky——”

“是的，我们确实是。这也不能改变——”

“我没说它改变了什么事情。我只是想知道而已。”

Steve看着他：“你的搭档——”

“嘛，笔直得像支箭一样。他知道我是什么样的人，”Sam顿了顿，“你知道你可能得——”

“我知道。如果——如果你或者Natasha必须……阻止他。我……我得救他。但我知道这比我想要的还多了。”

对于这些，没有什么语言上的回答能显得不那么苍白，所以Sam往前跨了一步，抓住了Steve的手，用力握了握。

“你不是一个人。也不是只有我。在跑去干蠢事之前你得记住这一点，好吗？”

Steve笑了笑，但笑意并没能融进他的眼睛。

\---

坐在别人的病床前，这是件会给你提供点时间好好思考的事情。

他想了想当他以为Steve和天空母舰一起掉下去的时候，他几乎和失去他的搭档一样悲恸的感觉；想了想关于他爱上了一个显然还爱着前男友的人的问题——这个前男友还差点杀了Sam、Steve跟半个华盛顿，后来（从他们发现Steve的地方延伸到远方的足迹来看）改变了想法，救了Steve就消失了。

那肯定要比迷上直男更有意思。

他有种预感，如果他放任自己，他的人生会一直很有意思。危险，但有趣。

Steve醒了过来，转头看了看iPod，接着望向Sam。“我还欠你意大利面呢。”

“经过了这么多事，它最好很好吃。”

“怎么说呢……”这次他的微笑有点虚弱，但笑意直达他的眼底。“它根本不适合人类食用。我还是给你买披萨怎么样？”

“好吧，我觉得差点被干掉这件事完全可以用披萨来补偿。”

他没有问起Steve打算做什么。他也没有问起既然Bucky Barnes显然还活着而且活跃得很，那他们之间会怎样。

把Steve弄出医院花了不少时间。他受的伤已经重得换个别人就死定了，但他自愈的速度相当惊人。医生有点无法接受这个，一直用一种“他绝逼是装成已经恢复了”的样子看着他。Steve醒来的那个下午其实基本已经可以回家了，但他还是花了两天说服医生如果他们放他出院的话，他不会一走出大门就倒下来死掉的。

他们一起去了一处墓地，跟一个死了的家伙进行了一场会晤。经过了之前的几天，这事看起来简直再正常不过了。

Steve当然要去找Bucky，说得好像这家伙还能干别的一样。

“我邀请你去约会来着。”

“那是之前——”

“我知道。当时我是认真的，”他叹了口气，“我简直不知道我在干什么。”

Sam撞了撞Steve的肩膀：“我们先找到你家那位。然后我们弄清楚我们到底他娘的在搞什么。”

END


End file.
